Love begins from hates
by Olivia Tao11
Summary: summary nya ada didalem kok :) baca aja.. XD next chapter ASAP!
1. Chapter 1

Love begin from hates..

By: Olivia Tao11

.

.

.

Halo.. disini Olivia Tao11… O/

Ok ini fanfic pertama saya.. jadi harap maklum apabila ada salah-salah kata..

Pairing: **EdXOC**

Oke chapter pertama ini kita buat untuk perkenalan character oc dan summary..

Name: Aoi Kazuya

Age: 16 tahun

Birth: 1996, 11 September

Code name: Angel Alchemist ( Major Leutnant )

Hair Color: Midnight Blue

Eye color: Silver

First Name: Aoi

Last Name: Kazuya

Height: 187 cm

Weight: 50 kg

Summary..: bagaimana jika seorang gadis dari dunia kita jatuh ke idunia FMA world ? lalu apa hubungannya dengan Roy Mustang.. lalu bagaimana reaksi Al dan Ed ? I'll publish new chapter ASAP! Flames di terima.. tapi habis itu kusiram pake air bak mandi XD


	2. Chapter 2

Love begins from hate..

By: Olivia Tao11

.

.

.

Helo.. Olivia Tao11 disini.. melapor untuk chapter baru! \O/

Maaf kalau updatenya lama.. cuz aku sibuk sama urusan sekolah.. XD

Tapi kalau aku ada waktu ASAP aku bakal update… yah paling nggak 3 sampai 4 hari sekali.. atau nggak seminggu sekali ?

Olivia Tao11: Oke Aoi~chan bacain disclaimernya donk~

Aoi: Olivia Tao11 nggak punya Fullmetal Alchemist.. kalau dia yang punya.. berarti dunia ini udah kiamat!

Olivia Tao11: oke let story begins~!

Chapter II

~`Aoi Pov ~

"Hm.. bahasa inggrisnya buku book, bahasa inggrisnya kursi chair.." kata Akihara teman satu kelasku. Hari ini kami ada tes bahasa inggris yang diadakan pada jam pelajaran ke dua. Oh ya perkenalkan namaku Aoi Kazuya murid kelas 1 SMA Rosen High School. Oh ya, disampingku Akihara Abe. Sahabatku sejak kelas 3 SD. Dia yang selalu menemaniku saat susah maupun senang. Walaupun kadang kata-katanya menusuk hati, tapi cuma dia yang mengerti diriku.

"Kenapa kamu malah belajar yang itu.. bukannya yang keluar Narrative dan Present atau Past Tense ?" tanyaku cengo.

"Kamu ini gimana sih ? Itukan materi minggu lalu!" katanya sambil masih melihat buku bersampul merah jambu miliknya.

"Oh benarkah ? Hm.. aku benar-benar harus membeli buku notes… lagian aku juga udah pintar bahasa inggris walaupun ngga belajar.. Tanya aja Ami Sensei.. tuh nilaiku 10 semua,," kataku membanggakan diri.

"Ya.. kuakui kalau mata pelajaran bahasa inggris kamu yang menang.. tapi aku Tanya kalu mata pelajaran matematika bagaimana ? apa perlu kutanyakan pada Nana Sensei ?" katanya sambil menyeringai.

"Gaaahhhhh! Aku benci pelajaran matematika!" kataku sambil berlari.

Aku paling benci sama pelajaran matematika. Andai saja mata pelajaran itu ngga ada aku bakal sujud doa sama yang namanya Tuhan. Oh ya.. aku ini Atheist. Aku ngga pernah percaya yang namanya Tuhan sejak aku masih kecil. Kalau Tuhan memang ada kenapa dia membiarkan aku dibuang oleh orang tuaku ? ditinggalkan di depan rumah seorang pemabuk dan penjudi? Hah ?

"Oi!"

"Huh ?"

"Jangan melamun saja Baka! Ayo.. nanti kita terlambat.." kata Akihara sambil menggandeng tanganku.

"Iya-iya.." kataku sambil tersenyum.

~Normal Pov~

"Bagaimana kabar Rei-san ?" Tanya Aoi pada Akihara.

"Nuh ? Ototo-san ?".

"Hai..".

"Dia baik.. Cuma dia sedang sibuk kerja part time..".

"Eh Part Time ?".

"Hai..".

"Oh really ?".

"Yes you baka~!".

"Nuuh.. paling tidak dia tidak seperti kakakku..".

"Ne ? Naoki-san ?"

"Hai…"

"Yah.. itu derita kamu.."

"Huh ? dasar Aki~chan jelek!" kata Aoi sambil mengulurkan lidahnya..

"Huh… eh tapi tapi kamu tahu nggak ?".

"Nggak..".

"Duh aku belum selesai bicara you baka..".

"Hahaha oke.. ada apa ?".

"Pagi ini aku baru mengambil gambar Flame Alchemist loh.." bangga Akihara sambil memamerkan gambar salah satu tokoh di Full Metal Alchemist.

"Ne ? Roy Mustang ?" Tanya Aoi sok cengo

"HAI.."

"Apa sih yang kamu banggakan dari colonel mesum macam dia ?" kata Aoi sambil ngupil (sp?).

ENG ING ENG~~~!

Author: Gimana ya lanjutannya ?

Aoi: Ih autor jahat.. masa Cuma sampai disitu ?

Author: eh biarin dasar monyong.. suka-suka gue.. yang nulis gue yang sewot loe..!

Aoi: dasar autor jelek..

Author: yang bener Author! Bukan autor bego..

Ed: Masa bodoh.. trus kapan aku keluarnya ?

Author: ntar kalau terompet sangkakala udah ditiup..

Ed: NAAAAAAAAHHHHH Itu kelamaan author bego!

Author: suka-suka.. oke reader..

All character on this fanfiction: REVIEW! #sambil ngacir#

Author: Nah Loh ? siapa yang nyuruh motong omongannya author.. ntar Author gamparin satu-satu.. see you XD #nyusul semua karakter sambil bawa golok#


	3. Chapter 3

Love begins from hate..

By: Olivia Tao11

.

.

.

.

Hello :D

Kembali lagi dengan Olivia Tao11 disini

Maaf kalau kiranya update lama… em saya sibuk dengan urusan Theater dan sekolah saya

Ed: alasaaannnn

Olivia: shuush aku lagi ngomong sama reader nih.. dasar cebol~!

Ed: SIAPA YANG KAMU PANGGIL CEBOL SAMPAI KAMU HARUS MENGGUNAKAN MIKROSKOP UNTUK MELIHATNYA HAH ?!

Olivia: oke lupakan si cebol itu.. thank you buat Crazy Kurnia atas dukungannya niatnya aku mau nambahin bahasa-bahasa alay sesuai saran Kurnia-kun.. tapi..

Aoi: dia sendiri bukan orang alay.. anak kuper sih..

Olivia: heh monyong.. sialan loe.. aku lagi ngomong nih..

Aoi: ck..

Olivia: anyway.. lupakan percakapan ngga penting di atas.. oke yang merasa cebol tolong bacain Disclaimer..

Ed: Olivia Tao11 ngga punya Full Metal Alchemist.. kalau dia yang punya udah kubikin jadi bakpaou dia..

Olivia: Ok Kencangkan sabuk pengaman.. mari mulai membaca..~

Chapter III

~NORMAL POV~

"Yaaaaaaaaaah dia kan ganteng wajahnya imut.." kata Akihara sambil senyum-senyum ga jelas

"Ne ? imut ? mata kamu ngga katarak kan ?" Tanya Aoi.

"Nggak lah.. gila aja.. gadis secantik gue katarak.." kata Akihara sambil pose ala cewek-cewek di majalah bergambar kelinci yang sering dibaca Naoki-san (kakaknya Aoi).

"Udah nggak usah pose kayak gitu.. mules gue lihatnya.." kata Aoi datar.

"Ne ? lebih mules lagi gue lihat tampang loe tiap hari.." kata Akihara menimpali..

".." jawab Aoi sampai nggak kedengar Akihara.

"Ngomong apa loe barusan ?" Tanya Akihara.

"Auk dah.. gue telen lagi.." kata Aoi sambil berlalu ke kelasnya.

~AOI POV~

Ck.. tuh kan apa kubilang ? Akihara itu cewek yang frontal.. yah walaupun agak humoris.

Oke mari lihat daftar hari ini:

Berangkat ke sekolah…. udah

Mengumpulkan tugas ke Sadohara-sensei… udah

Membeli komik terbaru FMA… belom

Nah loh.. komik Full Metal Alchemist yang terbaru terbit hari ini..

Langsung aja gue kebut nih kaki ke Toko buku langganan milikku. Surganya para Manga Lovers.

"Hah hah hah.. Yuki-san mana komik terba-ru.."

"Full Metal Alchemist ?" potong Yuki-san sambil masih membersihkan debu di tokonya.

"Ne.. Hai.." kata Aoi sambil tersenyum.

"Habis.."

"Ne ? apa ?" kataku sambil mengecek kuping kiri dan kanan ku..

"H-A-B-I-S.." eja Yuki-san sambil sedikit berteriak.

"APAAAAAA?!" Teriakku… bumi langsung gempa.

"Habis.." ulang Yuki-san.

Moodku langsung droop.. seketika itu juga. Gila.. gue nunggu tiga bulan buat komik itu. Dan.. statusnya… HABIS ? kalau Yuki-san bukan pacar Naoki-san.. mungkin saat itu juga bakal ku cekik dia sampai mati..

~NORMAL POV~

Seketika itu juga hawa disekitar Aoi jadi suram..

OMG! Bayangin aja.. udah nunggu tiga bulan.. trus komiknya udah habis..

Gimana coba perasaan situ ? rasanya pingin meremas-remas wajahnya si author,

Olivia: #Tiba-tiba nongol# Berani loe meremas wajahku ?

Aoi: HOI LOE GANGGU READER LAGI BACA NIH~!

Olivia: Ne ? Sorry.. ok.. lanjut~!

Dengan langkah gontai, Aoi melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah tercintanya..

~AOI POV~

"Aku pulang.." kataku agak malas.

"Oh ? kamu sudah pulang.." kata sebuah suara dari arah dapur.

"Hai Nii-san" kataku.

"Kenapa wajahmu ditekuk begitu hah ?" Tanya Nii-san padaku.

"Ne ? nothings.." kataku singkat,

"You said nothings.. but it mean somethings.." katanya sambil membuang puntung rokoknya,

"Ck… aku kehabisan komik Fullmetal Alchemist volume terbaru.." kataku langsung to the point.

"Oh.. hanya itu.." katanya agak tak peduli.

"HANYA ITU KATA NII-SAN?! YOU'RE BAKA!" teriakku.

"Ck… bisa tidak kamu diam dulu ?" katanya sambil menghidupkan satu batang rokok dan menyelipkan ke mulutnya lagi.

"Mencari apa kamu, Nii-san ? majalah playboy lagi ?" tanyaku sambil menghempaskan badanku ke sofa.

"Nggak. Tadi aku mendapatkan sebuah bingkisan dari seorang wanita yang aku lupa namanya.." katanya sambil masih mengobrak-abrik tas kerjanya.

"Heh ? penggemar Nii-san ?" godaku.

"Mungkin.." katanya.

"Apa isinya ?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Sesuatu yang mungkin kamu suka.. nah ini dia,," kata Nii-san sambil mengambil amplop coklat.

"Ne ? apa isinya ?" tanyaku lagi.

"Auuk.. buka aja sendiri.." katanya.

Karena penasaran ku ambil bingkisan itu dan kubuka.

Dear Aoi

Jika kamu sudah membaca surat ini..

Berarti kamu sudah membuka amplop ini..

Ini hadiah dari "kami"

Dan "kami" sengaja mengirimkan ini sebagai undangan.

Naoki Kazuya, Aoi Kazuya, Akihara Abe, Rei Abe.

"Kami" menunggu kehadiran kalian…

~H~

Huh "Kami" ? aneh.. trus apa pula is-..

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….. FULL METAL ALCHEMIST VOLUME TERBARU~!" kataku sambil melompst-lompat diatas kasur.

"SHUT UP! YOU MAKE ME GOT HEADCHE!" teriak Nii-san dari arah dapur.

~NORMAL POV~

Di atas sebuah gedung seorang wanita dan seorang cowok/cewek ? tengah memandang ke arah sebuah rumah.

"Ne.. sekarang tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat.. benar kan Lust ?" kata cewek/ cowok tersebut.

"Hm… kita tinggal melihat Envy" kata wanita itu.

TO BE CONTINUED

Olivia: Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.. akhirnya chapter ini selesai..

Ed: Ck.. tuh kan aku belum keluar..

Olivia: Bawel lu..

Al: Hadeuuh.. kenapa dua orang ini kalau ketemu selalu berantem ya ?

Aoi: Gimana kalau tuh dua orang kita sekep aja ?

Olivia: Kalau lu sekep siapa yang ngelanjutin nih fanfic hah ?

Akihara: Napas lo bau!

Olivia: Anyway.. aku bakal nambahin pairing di fanfic ini.. mari kit abaca satu-satu yah..

NaokiXRiza

AkiharaXRoy

AoiXEd

ReiXWinry

AlXMay

Naoki: Oke.. ketimbang ndengerin omongan ga jelas dari Author ngga jelas di atas..

Akihara: Review ya XD

Olivia: HOIIIII siapa suruh motong omongannya author hah ? tak bikin pepes nanti #logat jawa keluar#

Aoi: Kabur~!

Olivia: Sekali lagi Review XD


End file.
